


Cause I'm Greedy (For love.)

by skyblue993



Series: Addicted to you. [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Part 2, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: "It’s Connor, standing just a few feets away from him and it really shouldn’t surprise Jude as much as it does but come on, it’s the guy that he’s been talking to this whole time, who also revealed himself to be the first boy he’s ever kissed, the first person he’s ever fallen in love with. It’s his first and his everything and it doesn’t really shock Jude that nothing appears to have changed since then, well maybe something is different now."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this fic by the song : "Greedy." By Ariana Grande.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Connor asks him. It's a legit question, considering the blank look on Jude's face, right now.

Jude has a lot to say,  _a lot to ask_ , but the sight presenting before his startled eyes have somehow caused his mouth to water and his throat to become unpleasingly dry. Because, It’s  _Connor,_ standing just a few feets away from him and it really shouldn’t surprise Jude as much as it does but come on, it’s the guy that he’s been talking to this whole time, who also revealed himself to be the first boy he’s ever kissed, the first person he’s ever fallen in love with. It’s his  _first_  and his  _everything_  and it doesn’t really shock Jude that nothing appears to have changed since then, well maybe  _something_  is different now, cause, when Connor kissed him, that first time in the tent, he’s felt like literally floating on cloud nine.

It left him dumbfounded and his mind blacked out completely. He was young and inexperienced on every new aspect of that new, blossoming relationship but Jude was sure that if he had to find a new meaning to the word  _“_ _Love.”_ as cheesy at it sounds, It would have been _'Connor.'_  
He couldn’t bring himself to stay away from Connor ever since, their bond grew stronger than it has ever been so it was understandable, the way Jude felt like the ground has just crumbled out from beneath his feet when Connor left. Connor’s departure left a deep scar that took almost three years to start healing, but Jude knows, deep down in the deepest and darkest corner of his heart, that it has never completely healed.

_Until this moment._

Today, The void that Connor left in his life and his heart that no one has ever been able to fill, has been finally been filled, No matter how many years have passed and how pleasingly weird this feels;

Connor’s back and, from the burning look he’s giving Jude, he’s come to get what is effectively his.

  
“Hi.”

He sees a half, subtle smirk growing across Connor’s face, “I thought the cat got your tongue.”

Jude's not sure if he should laugh at the smart-mouthed inflection filling Connor's voice or fix his crotch.  
Probably both.

“Can you blame me? It’s been years. I.. I can’t believe it was you, all along.”

Connor's eyes grow slightly wide, along with the way his mouth falls open, forming an O, looking genuinely surprised by the fact that Jude hasn't figured that out, before.

“Didn’t you? Really? What about all the signs?”

“ _What signs?”_

Connor rolls his eyes, a look of annoyance on his face that he doesn't try to hide in the slightest. “The blue mask?  _ **Connor WarPaint?**_  That time we were talking about your nickname and I told you that I've met a unicorn, before?” Jude's shaking his head, his eyes almost dilated in shock. “What about when I wished you a happy birthday? How the hell do you think I knew without you telling me first?”

  
“Oh my God.”

“I mean.. yeah... I might have stalked you, just... a little bit.” Connor concedes, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, a low-pitched laugh escaping his lips. “And I can smell your scent or the erratic beats of your heart which are... Could you relax? Just a bit? Your heart is beating so fast that I'm scared you're close to having a stroke.”

  
“Yeah.” Jude breathes out, clearing his throat. “I..I think I can do that.”

Connor hums, biting back a smile. “My point is.. I can feel you, but sadly I can't read your mind.”

  
“I guess you have a point.” Jude concedes, “W-why didn't you tell me who you were?”

  
Connor nods his head, just as he was waiting for that question. It's a legit question, after all. “We didn't exactly say goodbye on good terms, Jude. I was just scared.”

“Of me?”

Jude's voice sounds completely out of breath. How could Connor be scared? Of him?

“Yes.” Connor says, a soft blush tinging his cheeks pink. “I've always thought we were just _it,_  for each other and It has never been differently, even when we were apart, _I couldn't think of anyone that wasn't you._ Even if I tried, to get you off my mind, you were there, always. You've always been indelibly marked under my skin. _”_

Jude smiles. His sight gets a bit blurry, considering how he's biting back tears. This moment feels unreal. Jude can't believe it has been Connor, all along.

_His Connor._

“So the thought of you... rejecting me..” He trails off on a heavy sigh, lowering his eyes from Jude's eyes.

“I wasn't going to.” Jude promptly replies, taking an involuntary step towards him and how then, taking awareness of the way his whole body is shaking.

  
“I wasn't sure.” Connor tells him softly, just as the weight of those words slipping off his tongue is enough to scare Jude away.  _“_ _You are my soulmate._ I had to proceed with caution. I couldn't afford to lose you,  _again_ , so I thought that maybe the best way to get to you was to pretend to be someone else.”

“And it worked.” Jude bits his lips, closing the distance between their bodies. _“_ _It worked.”_  He repeats, feeling breathless by the proximity of their chests brushing against each other.

Connor lifts his hand and starts caressing Jude’s cheek, their eyes locked with each other never dare to break eye contact. Jude’s eyes fall close for a brief moment when Connor’s thumb starts stroking against his cheekbone, the fervor of blood rushing to his cheeks at the lingering and reverent touch.

“Look at me.” Connor’s tone is stern and sends shivers crawling up Jude’s spine as his chest starts rising and falling heavily, following his alpha’s will.  He opens his eyes and he’s met by Connor’s blazing gaze, lingering on his lips.  
Jude gulps, his throat is still completely dry. He could use a glass of water, but he knows he’d never let some _futile_ things like to  _stay hydrated_ to break this solemn moment.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to taste your lips. Wondering if they still taste as sweet as I remember.” Connor whispers against his lips but doing nothing to get what they both want, which makes Jude let out a groan of frustration.

“There’s only a way to find out..” Jude’s heavy eyelids are threatening to fall close once again but he’s stronger than his hormones. Or at least, he hopes that's what gonna happen. He wants to see the moment when Connor’s lips would press against his own and watch Connor’s eyelids slowly falling close as they lose each other in the kiss, only then..  _Jude will let his eyes to flutter close._

Their lips are suddenly brushing and Jude's more than tempted to tangle his fingers through Connor's soft-looking hair and deepen the kiss, but he can't. For starters, cause the possessive hold Connor has on his hip, indicates that he's the one leading Jude, right now. He's the  _alpha_  finally getting his pray and Jude's more than happy to oblige. He would lie if he'd say that he's not waiting for the moment Connor will tear him apart with his plumps lips against his own, but also, his patience seems to be running short.

“Connor..”

“What?” Connor presses a tiny, undetectable peck on his lips, which makes Jude moan in frustration against his lips.

“You're killing me.”

“Good.” Connor's smirking, his hooded eyes constantly flickering from Jude's dry lips to his half-lidded eyes, clearly making a huge effort to keep them open.  Jude moans when he feels nails digging into his skin means Connor is also losing his temper. Good. Means that it could be two of them, playing this game.

Jude inhales heavily through his nose, daring to lift up his hand and cupping Connor from the back of his neck. He sees Connor's eyes getting wide when his pink tongue darts out his lips and licks at his bottom lip, slowly, tantalizingly. It seems to elicit a reaction out of Connor, considering how hard his nails are digging into his hips, probably causing some bruises to mark his pale skin.

“Stop that.” Connor growls, his eyes flashing red for the first time since the last time they've seen each other. Good, Jude thinks. He's losing control.

“Why? It doesn't seem like I'm doing anything wrong, here.”

“Such a little shit.” Connor smirks, his hand falls down Jude's face and grabs a hold on his other hip, pulling him impossibly close.

“Kiss me.” Jude lets out a wounded sound from the back of his throat, sounding on the verge of exhaustion. “Kiss me.” He pleads Connor. “Kiss me! Kiss me! Jesus fucking Christ kiss m-”

He lets out a loud intake of breath against Connor's mouth and the blond boy quickly takes advantage of that to slide his tongue between his parted lips.

Jude moans loudly against his lips, cupping Connor's cheek and try to angle his head, just a little bit. Good. Now Jude can finally lose himself in the way Connor's lips move against his own, taking him to a place he's never been. He's kissed boys after Connor left but he's never felt like this, like the hot ministration of Connor's lips moving insistently on his own is just enough to send his whole body in flames. 

It looks like Connor revels in every moan escaping Jude's lips as he swirls his tongue around his own and he notices that Jude likes when he bits on his lips, to swipe his tongue right afterward in order to soothe the sting. He seems to like it  _rough_  but Connor's not completely sure until he pins him against the wall.

He smiles when he hears the loud gasp escaping Jude's lips as he starts ravaging his neck with open mouthed kisses, his hips rolling slightly against Jude's.

“Fuck.”

“I missed you.” Connor growls against his neck, running his lips over his pulsing point where Jude's scent is stronger, where he can feel happiness and arousal reeking off his aching body. He wants to lick and bit that point until it becomes crimson and bruised with Connor's marks, all over Jude's pale skin, for anyone to know who he belongs to. 

Suddenly.. Connor needs to hear it.

“Mine”

“Yes.”

“I want to hear that from you..” Connor moans, fiddling with Jude's zip. Jude's eyes suddenly snap open at the intrusion of Connor's hand wrapping around his dick. “Oh fuck... someone.. someone could.. oh Jesus. Someone could see.” He manages to say through the haze of lust, overwhelming and on the verge of turning him into a puddle of limbs beneath Connor's skilled hands.

“I can hear if anyone's coming.. now let me take care of you  _coming.”_

“Won't last long.” Jude moans loudly, biting his lips afterward as to keep them wild sounds from escaping his lips. He tangles his fingers through Connor's hair, tugging his face against his neck. “Keep doing that.” He sighs as he rolls his hips against Connor's hand, riding the waves of the orgasm while Connor keeps licking at his pulsing point, giving wild, almost animalistic moans at how sweet and salty his skin tastes with droplets of sweat finding their way down Jude's collarbone.

Connor's hard steel in his pants but in this moment all he could ever care about is that he's made Jude come. 

"You haven't told me." Connor breathes against his neck, being cuddled by the comforting motions of Jude's fingers threaded through his hair. 

"I thought that was clear.."

Connor groans, "I need to hear it, please.. Jude. Tell me."

"Yours." 

It sends waves of shivers running up and down Connor's spine. His pride glowing into his chest. "Mine." He closes his eyes, murmuring the words against Jude's pulsing point where some day.. someday he'll finally mark him as his mate.  _"Mine."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments are, as usual, appreciated. 
> 
> I'm on twitter: En_sky9
> 
> Tumblr: skyblue993


End file.
